For Love of Despair, For Despair of Love
by Lifewardenfictions
Summary: When the masterminds plans falls through they try one last gambit to continue the Despair. (An alternate take on the games final trail; Heavy spoilers for the DR1 Endgame)


For Love of Despair, For Despair of Love

"So now you think you've solved all of the mysteries, but that would be wrong." The sinister smile of Junko Enoshima, the true Ultimate Despair, struck a chill into the surviving members of Hopes Peak Academy.

"And what exactly have we missed Enoshima?" Kyoko Kirigiri stood resolute, "We've figured out all your little manipulations, your traitor and your master plan, and you have nothing left which you can surprise us with."

At this statement Junko's smile got, if possible, even wider and she began to giggle to herself quietly under her breath. "Oh certainly you've discovered the identity of one of my traitors, but unfortunately for you my little hope crumpets I still have one waiting in the wings."

This pronouncement caused a stir amongst the survivors and they began to look amongst themselves, trying to determine the identity of this supposed second traitor.

"In fact class, I set this all up as my final scenario, with the final vote ready to go my ace in the hole will vote exactly as I want, and you'll never be able to leave this school." Suddenly Junko switched into her professor identity, "But I'm a fair teacher class, and so I'll give you one last chance to discover the identity of the traitor, and if you can get them to vote for hope than our deal still stands, you'll be free to leave."

The room burst into the din of argument as everybody accused the other of being the traitor, shouting over each other to be heard.

"It has to be Togami, with his family ties he'd have the resources to help her plan come to fruition."

"What about balloon breasted swimmer, she's already tried to kill us all once?"

"And how doesn't anybody find our good friend Kirigiri the most suspicious of the group?"

Junko continued to goad and harass the various members of the group her sadistic glee rising with each second that passed until a voice cried out and startled everybody into silence.

"No, that's wrong!" Having remained silent until this moment, Makoto Naegi interjected with a statement that shocked the room. "I'm the traitor; I'm the final member of the Ultimate Despair."

The silence that followed this statement was interrupted by Junko breaking out into mad cackles that echoed throughout the room.

"No, that's just not possible; whatever would be the reason for you to fall into despair?" Kirigiri looked as though she were about to be ill when she uttered that sentence.

"Allow me to answer that question for you lovely, he did it for the most despairing reason of all, he did it for love." Junko stood imperiously her crown perched on the corner of her head, "Isn't that right Makoto darling?" And as she looked down at the young luckster, he began to remember.

He was attracted to her from the moment they met, she was everything Makoto wasn't, she was beautiful, popular and outgoing; and he couldn't ignore the swell of butterflies in his stomach. He watched her for so long from afar, quietly planning as she breezed throughout the school, granting everybody with her presence and yet it seemed to him none of them could scratch the surface. So Makoto watched, and he waited.

"Ikusaba, your sister seems so lonely, why is that?" Makoto asked his closest friend and confidante Mukoro Ikusaba. She was a quite sort and Makoto was pretty sure that he was the only one who had ever heard the Ultimate Soldier speak.

"Sister has lots of friends, but so few of them have ever bothered to learn who she is beyond being a super model, so obviously she must feel unappreciated." Makoto took that advice to heart, it made sense and suddenly his course of action became clear.

Weeks into their friendship and Makoto had found Junko to be a most delightful if somewhat confusing companion, sometimes she was sweet and loving, other times she was cold and imperious; and yet they grew closer every day. Underneath her vapid model persona Makoto was delighted to discover that Junko had a sharp and quick mind, and studying with her quickly improved his grades, just a welcome bonus to his new friendship.

"Your lips are soft darling." It's four months later and Junko says this with a warm smile on her face as she sits in Makotos' lap. They aren't together yet, just enjoying their time as friends, friends who kiss each other, but friends nonetheless.

"I've been thinking Makoto, maybe you and I should be together, all official like and such." He can't help the massive grin that crosses his face.

"I thought you would never ask."

Two months later and they're cuddled up in bed together, Junko resting her head on his chest as they came down from the exertion of being intimate.

"Junko, do I make you happy?" Makoto wasn't sure why he felt the need to ask, but he'd noticed something strange about her behaviour as of late.

"Of course you do, you're perfect for me, and I wouldn't lie about that." He senses something in that answer, but he chooses not to pursue it anymore.

Makoto struggles against the chair he's strapped into, a glaring light overhead and the whispering of his sinister lover in his ear.

"You make me happy, you're handsome and perfect and so romantic, I can't let you do it anymore, you're taking away my despair." Junko places a soft kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry though lover, soon you won't remember a thing, at least not until I want you to, then we'll be together forever in our despair." This is the last thing Makoto hears, before his head flashes with agony and everything fades to black.

Makoto stares at the buttons under his hand Hope or Despair two simple words that have driven the course of the world throughout human history. He looks at his friends, they glare at him, he's the only one who hasn't voted yet and the pressure is mounting. He takes one last look at Junko, his lover, his friend, his despair; a tear leaks from his eye, and he makes his choice.

Junko Enoshima lays broken and dying, her final act the one thing that could prevent retribution for her actions, the others have already left for the door and yet Makoto sits with her, holding her hand and weeping softly.

"Makoto…." Her voice is raspy and choked with blood, "Do I make you happy?" He kisses her hand gently, his tears falling onto her.

"Of course Junko, you're perfect for me, I wouldn't lie about that."

And despite all of her Despair Junko Enoshima passed on; a smile on her face, having finally found her Hope.

A/N: Just a quick one-shot for my favourite DR pairing, just really fit my mood to write this today. As of now I have no beta so any atrocious grammar or spelling is my fault and only mine. Along with these one shots I am also writing a novelization of Persona 4 so check my profile if you're interested, and if you're curious about my work or what's just going on in my life check out my blog which also has a link in my profile. As always I want to thank Spike Chunsoft for the world and inspiration, I want to thank my friend Lilfox who continues to inspire me even when she's out of my life, and of course all you readers and reviewers, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys.


End file.
